1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type coupling for connecting two fluid lines. The coupling includes a coupling component which has an opening with an adjacent receiving duct, and a coupling piece which is inserted into the receiving duct and has a holding rib which extends from its circumference outwardly and forms a locking surface, wherein the holding rib interacts with a locking stirrup which has at least one leg which is resilient toward the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plug-type coupling has the purpose of connecting two fluid lines with each other. The coupling component is attached to one fluid line and the coupling piece is connected to the other fluid line. For connecting the two fluid lines, the coupling piece is inserted into the receiving duct of the coupling component.
To ensure that this connection is not separated unintentionally, the coupling component includes a locking stirrup. In conventional couplings, this locking stirrup is constructed as a U-shaped spring stirrup of a spring wire. The coupling component has lateral slots, so that the locking stirrup can be slid approximately radially onto the coupling component. The two legs of the locking stirrup then project to some extent into the free cross-section of the receiving duct. When the coupling piece is inserted, the two legs are spread apart by the holding rib and, after passing the holding rib, the legs once again slap together behind the holding rib, so that the coupling piece can no longer be pulled out axially from the coupling component.
If the plug-type coupling is to be separated again, the locking stirrup has to be pulled out radially from the coupling housing, so that the holding rib is free of the two legs. For this purpose, it is necessary to either act on the base of the locking stirrup which connects the two legs; this frequently requires a tool. If a tool is not to be used, the two legs must protrude on the side facing away from the base to such an extent from the coupling housing that by pressing on one of the two legs, the locking stirrup can be displaced to such an extent that it can be grasped. However, such a configuration has the disadvantage that there is the significant danger that the coupling will open by itself.